halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jiralhanae Honor Guardsman
thumb|Erase? Untitled Yes, the other image has a better quality --T3rr0r 12:17, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Well it might be somewhat amusing to see it in an Elite armor--Master Chief Petty Officer 13:05, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Whats up with that Brute Honor Guard Captain? Ive never seen an brute honor guard without a flag:S Give me proof of an brute honor guard captain. --T3rr0r 14:30, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Yes its not used on any of the pages --T3rr0r 14:29, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Honor Guard Captain! Guys, there are Honor Guard captains... Why isnt their an article for it! Its on the last level. And theres a picture of one here! You can tell its a captain by the red flag.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 16:10, 16 February 2007 (UTC) As T3rr0r said, all of the Brute Honor Guards have a red flag. hope no one minds but im going to add a little specuation section for the honor guard captain. please read it before commenting also i dident put this on its own artical because the captain hasen't been offisaly confirmed User:Kami-Sama I totally agree with what T3rr0r said, but at the same time I MIGHT be getting at what John-117 is saying. In the Sacred Icon first Cutscene brutes are seen fighting over the elite honor guards armor. These brutes appear to be minors. This however could have been a slight error. It would make sense that all Brute honor Guards were captains before they became honor guards because they are the second strongest to the Brute Chieftans and it seems that Chieftans have a soul purpose and that is to lead their brute "civilization." --HaloRocks! 04:30, 8 August 2007 (UTC) AFAICT, all Honor Guard Brutes are Brute Captains, like they need to be Captains to become Honor Guard. So instead of the section you added, I think we should just say that it's likely that a Brute must be a Captain to become Honor Guard, so they all have the red flag. I'll wait for your opinion, though, before changing anything. 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 17:52, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Energy swords? halo 2 and 3 I think that the honor guards in halo 3 like the chieftans will wield enegy swords but why diden't they wiled them in halo 2. :I would say that they hadent learnt how but then halo 3 picks up strait after number 2. User:Kami-Sama :I don't think so. The Elite's weapon of choice seems to be the Plasma Sword, while the Brute's weapon of choice appears to be the hammer. -ED 22:48, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree with you there but the ViDoc: Et Tu, brute theres a chiftain wielding a sword and we know that the brut honor guards are still in commision because at the end of the level gravemind there are some brute guards accompanying truth to his ship so in halo 3 would they use swords in H3. User:Kami-Sama actually the brutes do use only hammers and no energy swords in the game so i thought that the brutes would use the hammer but that seems limited to the chieftans only. so i think that the brute honour guards will only use brute shots